100th Hunger Games: 4th Quarter Quell SYOT!
by DefiantGrey
Summary: "In honor of the 4th Quarter Quell, four tributes, two girls and two boys, shall be fighting to the death. But this year, the four strongest people out of every district, will be reaped without a doubt. Tests will be performed a month before the reapings to see who is fit to compete in this year's special games! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor! And no volunteers."


Notes: Hey, guys! This chapter is only going to be a replacement for the old one, since I was told that FFN did not allow any lists of that kind in stories as chapters. So, yeah. :) Tribute Form will be in my profile page!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. **

* * *

**/City Circle, The Capitol. 3:15 p.m/**

**Pres. Riza Young, age 33**

_First president to ever come from a district: District 2_

* * *

She stared at her grand mirror, admiring herself in great power and wealth. She was beautiful, indeed. Soft, wavy blonde curls cascading down her back. Glistening pale skin that would never get a skin burn even if it tried. Shimmering blue-greyish eyes, and a patch of small faded freckles that would make her seem younger than what her age is. And plus, coming from the most powerful and strongest districts, she had quite a lean build of her own. That's what Riza liked the most about her: that she can intimidate people not only emotionally, but physically as well.

A smirk appeared on her thin, cherry red lips as she was getting ready to announce this year's quell. The president adjusted her white pearls before going to the glass door that separates herself and the podium, where she would be giving her first Quarter Quell announcement in front of 5,000 Capitol citizens. It was going to be spectacular.

In the first Quarter Quell, the citizens of each District were required to choose the two people who would enter the games. Of course, they would have chosen the strongest to go, since they thought that they will be reigned victorious. Districts 1,2, and 4 had no difficulty choosing their tributes. All of them were well trained and fit to take part in the games. The rest of the Districts decided to choose the tallest and oldest, thinking that if they're tall enough, they will be able to fight well. The first quarter quell victor was Athena Brooke, a 15 year-old District 4 tribute with half of her body tattooed by her prep team. She used an ax has a weapon and slashed the District 1 female tribute in half. They were the last two standing.

Athena died a few years after the first quell, during the 33rd Hunger Games, due to an abortion operation.

In the second quarter quell, it was announced that double the tributes would be competing that year, to remind the rebels that for each Capitol citizen killed, two rebels died. It made the second quell twice as brutal. Reigned as the victor, Haymitch Abernathy won the games by outsmarting the gamemakers' arena. He used the forcefield as a weapon to kill the last tribute from District 1. He was known as the second District 12 victor in Hunger Games history. The first victor's name is still unknown.

Haymitch died after bringing home 13 year-old Amity Lucas in the 93rd Hunger Games. His death was caused by excessive alcohol intake.

For the last quell, it was a favorite for everyone. Thirty-six tributes, three girls and three boys from each District, were put in the arena. But here's the twist: each tribute is being paired up with someone from a different District. If one of the partners gets killed, then the other one alive gets killed as well. The victors were 15 year-old Ryan Isaac from District 6, and 18 year-old Brooklyn Marshall from District 4. Ryan beheaded the District 5 male tribute, making the tribute's partner killed as well. After their victory tour, they went back to their Districts and never talked to each other again, only when they have to mentor for the games. They are still alive at the moment.

She flipped a part of the silky curtain that covered the glass doors, and peered through the windows. Many people were starting to gather around the City Circle, having a drink, talking to other people, and waiting for the grand announcement the president has to say. She smiled, grabbed her suit jacket, and put it on. She was ready.

Riza sighed happily and nodded at the peacekeepers. They opened the door for her and out she came, onto the beautiful carved podium. To her left, was the vice president, Government representatives and officials, and her family. To her right was the gamemakers and other important people. Riza smiled and waved at the crowd beneath her.

They cheered and laughed and clapped at their glorious president of Panem. The cameras zoomed in closer as this was going live to all the Districts. Riza waited a few minutes for everyone to settle down. Once everyone had stopped, she cleared her throat and started her speech.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Panem!" Riza started and the crowd cheered once more. "Today is a very special day! A special day for me, and for you!" She pointed at the crowd and the cameras.

"Today, I, for the very first time, will be announcing this year's Quarter Quell theme!" Riza smiled grandly and chuckled softly. She turned around and a little blonde girl with a tinted pink dress and a crown of white flowers, came with a small wooden chest box that had a white satin ribbon tied around it. Riza thanked the little girl and lifted the box for everyone to see. The crowd stared in awe and cheered once more. She gently placed the box down on the podium and began to open it.

Riza held the small, index-sized letter. "In honor of the 4th Quarter Quell, four tributes, two girls and two boys, shall be fighting to the death. But this year, the four strongest people, mentally and/or physically, out of every District, will be reaped with out a doubt. Tests will be performed next month before the reapings to see who is fit to compete in this year's special games! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favorite! But do remember, there will be no volunteers this year."

Riza smiled right at the end of the word "year". She sighed and waved goodbye at the crowd of citizens. "Let's hope that this year will be entertaining for all of us!"

Riza gave one more smile at the cameras and walked back inside the mansion, her family following behind her while the rest stayed to give a small speech about the quell.

She's beautiful, daunting, and dangerous. But most importantly, she is powerful. She can't wait for this to begin.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be coming out soon! Thanks again! Bye! :D

(P.s: Tribute Form on my profile page!)

(P.s.s: R&R everybody!)

- Kay


End file.
